


$iren

by ynmnsoulmates



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, IM SORRY IM AN ANGSTY WRITER, M/M, More characters to come, Park Jimin & Kim Jungwoo Are Best Friends, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, anxieties, basically a drabble in the same au, basically me writing to meet my needs OF THIS SHIP, dont @ me, each chapter rly depends on my mood lol, it's gonna get sad real soon ok, jungkook is a literal baby ok, jungwoo is such a baby i kennut, someone give xuxi a hug, xuxi im sorry for making u like this, yukhei adores jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: basically fluffy and angsty luwoo because i WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP TO MY GRAVE WHEN I DIEi love luwooAU where luwoo are in uni and they are bfs but they start doubting their relationship when their schedules start driving them apart.





	1. the bfs

"Xuxi?"

"Yes, baby?" Yukhei naturally responds back as he types furiously on the laptop, eyes focused on the screen and trying hard to ignore his adorable, needy-for-cuddles boyfriend. He needs to finish this essay ASAP, unless everyone wants him to see him get killed by his Professor.

That man could kill with a glare, and Yukhei has delayed this essay late enough.

Jungwoo pouts cutely as he sits closely beside his boyfriend on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest as he looks at the screen as well, "Professor Kim?"

"Glad you know that, babe. Just, give me a few minutes. He won't spare me if I don't submit this by the end of the day!" Yukhei tries to smile as he says that, but he ends up with an awkward grin.

"I can't cuddle with you today, then?"

"Of course you can! You just have to be patient, yes Woo?" Yukhei tries to reassure his older boyfriend, but the lad only whines as he hides his face at the junction that connects Yukhei's neck and shoulder.

The taller male ignores the distraction for a short moment, before Jungwoo starts fidgeting again. "Babe.."

"I need your attention, please Xuxi!" Jungwoo whines with an adorable pout playing on his pinkish lips. Yukhei just sighs and shakes his head as he stops typing momentarily, "Baby, if you're not going to behave.. I'm going to leave you alone."

"What?"

"I'll go to the library if you're going to distract me further."

Jungwoo wanted to defend his actions, but protests against it when he sees his boyfriend frowning quietly at his screen with squinted eyes. He finally decided to push his needs away as he wordlessly hands Yukhei's glasses to him, and keeps to himself when the younger lad starts typing again.

Half an hour passes by quietly, only the sound of the typing by Yukhei could be heard. The younger lad groans loudly when he finally sends the essay to his Professor, stretching his arms to relieve some knots.

He stops when he sees Jungwoo sleeping quietly beside him, his arms wrapped around himself as he curls into himself. Yukhei frowns to himself as he moves a strand of hair away from the older man's forehead.

Yukhei switches off his laptop and sets it aside, before he carefully moves Jungwoo into his embrace, letting the man sleep on top of his body, head on his broad chest.

He hugs his petite waist comfortingly and watches the man sleep quietly, smiling softly when Jungwoo slowly starts to wake up with a cute expression.

Damn, was he whipped.

"Xuxi?"

"Sorry love, did I wake you up?" Yukhei asks with sincere concern, making the older lad giggle sleepily.

"No, I wanted to cuddle with you anyways!" Jungwoo reassures with a toothy smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Yukhei feels his breath getting taken away, as if he had fallen in love all over again.

Jungwoo moves his body up, letting his elbows cage his boyfriend's head as their noses touch slightly with their breath meeting. Yukhei smiles ever so brightly, kissing his boyfriend for a short moment before pulling away to stare at the godly beauty in the form of his boyfriend (who had been one for a year).

"You're beautiful, Woo baby."

"I know, you remind me everyday."

"How did YOU become MY boyfriend?" Yukhei asks in disbelief as if they hadn't dated for a year, thumbs caressing the petite waist that he owns.

Jungwoo smiles softly and nudges the male's nose with his, "I fell in love with you, the same way you did."

"Yeah?"

"And I have never regretted it once," Jungwoo smiles reassuringly, making his boyfriend's heart melt once again.

"You're too adorable, I'm becoming a puddle.."

"S-stop it!"

 _Yup_ , Yukhei thinks as he watches his boyfriend blush hard, _I'm in love_.


	2. the duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin and jungwoo's time!  
> +slight insight of jikook's r/s

Jungwoo hums softly to a random tune as he places a book back to its spot from the cart of books that he was moving around. Since he had some spare time in his schedule, he thought he could work at the campus library to productively spend the spare time besides studying.

Fortunately, he got accepted.

"Snoopy~"

He turns his body around to face the direction of the familiar voice and his eyes brighten up when he realises that it was his best friend, "Chimmy!"

Jimin flashes his famous smile as he skips to his best friend, the two hugging each other for a short while with excitement buzzing through their veins before pulling away. 

"I'm so sorry for not hanging out with you the past few days! I have been so busy.." Jimin pouts adorably, making the other lad giggle and he waves the matter away.

"It's fine! I see that you're wearing the lip gloss I recommended," Jungwoo winks knowingly, making the both of them giggle together, covering their mouths with wide eyes when a few people starts hushing them.

"Let's go somewhere else before we get kicked out!"

They rush to the staff's room at the back of the library, getting themselves comfortable on the couch before indulging in another conversation. "Have you seen Kun around? He seems busy online too, so I haven't been able to talk to him."

"No, I haven't.. But I heard from Cheng that he has been busy painting?" Jimin says uncertain with furrowed eyebrows, trying to recall what the lad had told him the other day.

Jungwoo bats his eyelashes confusedly and when they meet eyes, they shrug nonchalantly. "How's Kook?"

Instantly, the brightness in Jimin's eyes starts dimming. "Ah.. I don't know."

"Did something happen, Chimmy?" Jungwoo asks cautiously with doe eyes, placing a comforting hand on Jimin's arm when the male takes a while to answer.

"We are just... On and off. Again. You know how he is, drowning in his art pieces and ignoring me when the stress gets too much for him to handle. Kook is really stubborn, so I don't want to push him until he really lashes out at me.." Jimin gives a reassuring smile to his best friend, whom seems unconvinced.

"Jimin-ah.... Are you really okay, though?" 

"Slightly peachy, but, I'll get through this! How's Yukhei?" Jimin changes the topic swiftly and Jungwoo goes along with the flow as always, not wanting to upset his best friend.

"He's fine! Maybe getting a bit too tensed because of stupid assignments but I can manage with his change of attitude!" Jungwoo smiles widely, making the other smile as well.

"Good! I hope your assignments aren't consuming so much of your time? You need some time to relax too," Jungwoo shakes his head as an answer to his question.

"Well, I heard from Yuta that he wants to hold a meeting soon! Apparently, Ten is getting a bit too worked up over his studies so he's demanding that we eat lunch together soon! You'll be there, right?" Jimin asks with hope, since he doesn't want to be left alone with the couples.

Jungwoo sighs, "Of course, darling. And do you want Yukhei to help you talk to Kook? He can get some sense into that kid. You know how he looks up to Yukhei for some reason."

Jimin bites on his bottom lip and looks at his best friend with guilt written on his face, "Is it a bother if I want that to happen? I just, really miss him."

Jungwoo chuckles at that and shakes his head, "Don't worry. We will do anything to make the both of you happy again!"

"Now, you should get going. I memorised your schedule in exact details and you should be having a Calculus lecture in five minutes..?"

"Oh, shit!"


	3. the idol and the admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei can be a lil harsh on jeon  
> but its just because he loves and adores him so much hence he becomes soft at the end lol

Yukhei groans loudly as he collapses onto the bench, forearm covering his eyes from the sunlight. His chest moves up and down quickly, panting from running too much.

His class was having a break from studying, and just had a few rounds of Basketball which mostly consists of Yukhei's team winning. Thanks to Yukhei.

"Stop winning, asshole. You're tiring me out!"

Yukhei lifts up his arm with a scowl and rolls his eyes when he sees Yuta jogging to him dramatically in slow motion. "Have you seen Jeon?"

"Which Jeon?"

"MY Jeon."

Yuta stops in front of Yukhei and hums in thought as he puts his hands on his hip, "I don't think so. Older Jeon did tell me that he saw YOUR Jeon busy painting in the art studio, as always."

"You mean Won?"

"Yeah, he is Jungkook's brother? Right?" Yuta says questioningly with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup! We are done at the moment right?" Yukhei asks as he sits up on the bench, stretching his joints quietly as he waits for a response.

Yuta furrows his eyebrows, "With class? No-"

"-okay, I'm going off! See you later!" The taller male cuts him off with a wide grin before jogging off the field, leaving Yuta standing alone with his mouth wide opened in shock.

"He just- PROFESSOR JAE IS WATCHING YOU!" Yukhei waves a hand at him nonchalantly to dismiss him, making the Japanese male scoff.

Yukhei quickly changes into a new set of clothing after a short bath at his dorm room, spraying on some cologne and checking his reflection on the mirror before going out of the room. He texts his boyfriend animatedly, smiling to himself at the response he had gotten.

_did you drink consume too much caffeine again xuxi? hehe stop being a lil cutie when im having class, i'll get distracted ;; see you later tho love <3_

Ah, love.

Jungkook sits quietly at the corner of the room, knees hugged to his chest as he stares down at the floor blankly. His brother had adviced him to get some rest, and maybe meet his boyfriend for a short while.

Park Jimin.

He takes in a shaky breath as he scratches at the cuts on his wrist, getting anxious at the thought of his boyfriend really leaving him for good. He wasn't doing all this on purpose, he just wanted to be good for ONCE.

He knows how much his grades had dropped last time, and that's just because he was too in love with Jimin to even care about his classes. He's not saying he regrets falling in love with Jimin, but he regrets not being responsible when he should have been.

All of this could have been prevented if he had only listened to his boyfriend. Jungkook scratches harder at his wrist, not noticing how the wounds were starting to open up again.

Red. Thick. Blood.

"Jeon?"

Jungkook snaps out of his train of thoughts and stops scratching at his wrist, feeling the moist redness pooling against his palm as he tries to cover the wounds with a shaky smile. "H-hyung."

Yukhei frowns at the sight and scowls out of disappointment when he notices the colour red. He immediately goes to pack up Jungkook's stuff into his bag, "Get up and start moving."

The older male quietly cleans up Jungkook's wounds, who was too embarrassed to look at his role model in the eyes. This isn't the first time, but Yukhei had always hoped that there would be a last time soon.

Yukhei finishes bandaging the younger lad's wrist and sighs loudly as he puts away the first-aid kit into the cabinet, "Wanna start explaining, kid?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear an apology, give me an explanation instead. Won is going to be pissed when he sees that and I am going to save you from his wrath."

Jungkook takes in a shaky breath and unconsciously goes to scratch at his other wrist out of anxiety, not noticing how Yukhei had taken notice of his habit. "Hyung, I don't mean to hurt Jimin-ie. I just... I love him a lot, you know?"

"Yes, of course."

"But I need to study too, can't disappoint anyone about my bad grades anymore. So I don't know how to prioritize stuff and I've been having a hard time controlling my anxieties and emotions."

Yukhei sighs again and softly stops Jungkook's hand with his, pulling it away from his reddening wrist and instead holds it comfortingly. "You have been avoiding me too, yeah Jeon?"

"I- I didn't wanted to be a burden anymore. To hyung, Jungwoo hyung and Jimin-ie."

"A burden? No no, we don't find you a burden at all. We want to help Jungkook-ah, so why can't you let us in?" Yukhei softly asks with his eyes gentle, guilt pooling in his heart as Jungkook starts crying and babbling like a baby.

He pulls Jungkook into a warm, bear hug and waits for him to reduce to sniffles and hiccups before he started talking again. "We love you so much, Jungkook-ah. How can you think that way? Have I ever told you that you're tiring me out?"

Jungkook shakes his head in his chest.

"Exactly. You're our family, aren't you? Hyung loves you so much that he wants to feed and carry you to everywhere you want to go. Are you still doubting hyung's love for you?

"S-sorry, hyung.."

"It's okay, everything's going to be fine. Now come on, Jimin-ie is waiting for you to come home."

_Home._


	4. hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yukhei starts having a mental breakdown

Yukhei huffs loudly as he sits down on the seat opposite Yuta, who looks at him curiously with an eyebrow raised, "What's got you pissy now?"

"Fucking project, that's what."

".... I told you before, that-"

"-just, no." Yuta winces at the deadpanned tone and raises both his hands up in surrender, until his best friend starts to slightly calm down.

Ten suddenly appears beside Yuta, who greets him with a small kiss, "Hey Yukhei!"

"I don't want your happiness and rainbows today, hyung. Let me sulk in peace," Yuta rolls his eyes as Ten pouts at that, before kicking the taller lad hard at the shin, who groans loudly in pain as response.

Yukhei glares at him, "What the hell hyung?"

"Shut up, Jungwoo told me that you ignored his texts for hours. That was for him!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just need some time to think to myself for now; I'll explain and apologise to him once I see him afterwards."

Ten scowls at him, "You better."

"Is there tea to spill?" Kun asks as he calmly settles beside Yukhei, who acknowledges him with a nod of his head and a small hyung.

Yuta shakes his head as he goes to scan through the menu, "No hyung, it's just Yukhei being moody."

"And ignoring his boyfriend."

"Oh, and that."

Kun sighs softly, taking a menu to scan through too, "Yu darling, I thought you knew that communication is key in a relationship."

"I know, but with Professor Kim pestering me during classes, I don't want to snap at Jungwoo too."

"You're doing exactly what Kook is doing."

"I'm well aware, hyung. Even Jeon went through to express his disappointment about our situation."

Ten waves a hand at that, "Can we just order please? I'm sure you can fix this on your own, but my growling stomach can't."

Yukhei smiles gently when he sees the lad whining to his boyfriend about being hungry and nods firmly, "Right, let's talk about this some other time! Pass me the menu, please!"

Jungwoo lays on the bed on his side, facing the window to glare at the rain falling from the murky dark blue sky. He didn't like it when it's raining, and without his boyfriend, he gets all moody because it's cold and his insulator of heat isn't present.

He sighs gently at the thought of his boyfriend, who acted so unusual throughout the day. But Jungwoo made an effort to understand, since Yukhei had so many assignments piling up. It was obviously fine to act ignorant towards him.

He doesn't hear the front door opening and closing.

Jungwoo sniffles as tears start forming in his eyes, realising how lonely he is to spend a cold night alone. He wipes frantically at the tears that escaped, not realising how the bed dips behind him.

He lets out a little sob before he feels a familiar arm wrap around his waist, pulling him against a broad chest and he instantly feels warm again. He gasps out, "X-xuxi?"

Yukhei kisses the nape of his neck before nosing the junction that connects his shoulder and neck, "I'm sorry for my behaviour today. I have no excuse to act like that."

"It's okay.." Jungwoo whispers as he holds Yukhei's hands in his, interlocking together as they lay in silence for a moment.

Jungwoo breaks it, "Do you want to talk about why it happened?"

The bigger lad sighs as the other turns around to face him, eyelashes wet from crying and cheeks slightly blushy red. Yukhei wipes away the tear clinging to his boyfriend's eyelashes gently, not wanting to hurt him again.

"I just.. I guess I felt bad, you know? So many things that I have to do and I have been getting peachy at you. I know I'm acting like Jeon, but I ran away from this issue just like him because I also didn't know what to do."

Jungwoo smiles gently, thumbing his cheek softly, "I understand, Xuxi. I really do, just talk to me first okay? So that I know what's going on and I can give you some time to yourself to do your stuff."

Yukhei nods before grabbing him by the waist to pull him closer, chests touching and legs tangled. Jungwoo wets his bottom lip with his tongue at the intimacy, eyes meeting the other pair.

"I love you a lot, so much that it aches my heart sometimes. You know you're my everything, right?" Yukhei whispers against his lips before kissing them shortly, pulling away to place kisses all over Jungwoo's face.

Jungwoo giggles from the tickling sensation and hides his face in his boyfriend's broad chsst, mumbling shy words as Yukhei stares at him with love and adoration in his eyes.

The taller lad bites on his bottom lip and scrunches his nose when he feels his eyes watering, kissing the crown of Jungwoo's head softly, "My baby. The love of my life."

It went like a hushed breeze, taken aback and soft, unnoticeable, "I'm sorry I'm letting you down, baby."

Jungwoo didn't hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ANGST IS GONNA START SOON...  
> sorry for the wait lmao, im midway of my national exams

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE LUWOO


End file.
